


Double Date Bonding

by autoresponde



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, christmas present for my cool friend ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoresponde/pseuds/autoresponde
Summary: “We have to go on a double date tonight; you and Viktor with me and Seung-Gil,” he pleaded with a determined look on his face. It was clear that he was not willing to take no for an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend mira who is the sweetest little shit ever. @ mira you are great, ty for being awesome company and yelling with me about yoi. for christmas i decided to try to write you fan fiction and i hope you can tolerate my writing??? i’d draw you cute victuuri, but i can hardly draw stick figures so that’d be… bad. ilu, have a mira christmas ;3
> 
> i am sorry if it's not the best, i didn't have a beta read it over but i tried.

Although it was 10 in the morning, Yuuri was still fast asleep. While his sister was in favor of waking him up so he could help around the hot spring, Yuuri’s mother forbid it. She wanted her son to be well rested, believing he deserved the time to himself. If he were conscious he’d thank his mother for her kindness although he didn’t deserve it; since the Grand Prix ended, he hasn’t been the most productive person. Him and Viktor still visited the rink daily to keep themselves in practice, but other than that they sat around at home. Whenever they left the house there were cameras and microphones shoved in their faces so they were waiting for the press to mellow out.

Yuuri had his blanket twisted around his legs, arms holding a pillow close to his chest in substitute of Viktor. Hair going every other way and mouth opened slightly, Viktor was sure to take a picture for himself before leaving, appreciating his fiance’s beauty. Yuuri’s breaths were shallow until a faint hum and vibrations woke up a confused Yuuri. Had Makkachin been itching himself on the bed? Reluctantly, his eyes opened as he glanced around his bed. Neither one of his cuddle partners were there; it was typical to wake up to a bed without Viktor, but Makka was normally with him in the morning. He looked over at his desk; Makkachin’s leash was gone meaning that Viktor was currently out walking him. 

Groaning lowly, he propped himself up on his elbows. Yuuri felt the vibrations stop to his relief, only for them to start a few seconds after again. Now it was starting to irritate him, had his sister put a vibrating gadget in his bed to mess with him? He shifted to the edge of the bed, scouring the bed for an answer. When he saw his phone screen lighting up he let out a sound of clarity. Last night he must have forgotten to put it on his night stand. Phichit’s smiling face was displayed on his phone causing Yuuri to brighten up immediately.  His best friend and him haven’t been able to speak much due to the fact that Phichit had eagerly started to compose his programs for next season with Ciao Ciao. As he tried to flatten his hair, he pressed accept on the video call.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri! I didn’t mean to wake you… Well actually I kind of did because I have a plan that I need to confirm with you as soon as possible,” Phichit rushed out as he waved excitedly at his camera.

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, amused yet frightened of what his best friend had planned. “It’s ok, I need to wake up earlier anyways… What do these plans consist of?”

“We have to go on a double date tonight; you and Viktor with me and Seung-Gil,” he pleaded with a determined look on his face. It was clear that he was not willing to take no for an answer. 

Long story short, Phichit convinced Yuuri that a double date was a great idea. It took some time to make Yuuri agree, but eventually gave in. If he didn’t accept, Phichit and Seung would have two empty seats at their dinner reservation and he would never hear the end of it from the Thai man. He was excited to spend time with his lover and his best friend, but he was a bit nervous about being around Seung. They hadn’t had the chance to speak a lot, but Phichit reassured him that his boyfriend was a sweetheart. While he couldn’t take the label seriously when given to the man who scowls all the time, he trusted his best friend. It was a mystery how Phichit even got close enough tho Seung to have them establish a romantic relationship. If anyone could do it, it’d be him though.  
As the time to leave drew nearer, Yuuri had to double check to make sure he had everything he needed. Keys, check. ID, check. Money? Check. Viktor… He looked around the house, confused on how his fiance had disappeared quietly, clearly his gracefulness on the ice did not stop there. Sighing, he called out for Viktor, placing his hands on his hips. It was like having a kid that liked to play hide and seek at inconvenient times. Eventually Viktor revealed himself from the doorway, Yuuri left speechless. Viktor was clad in a light grey shirt with light blue flowers blooming off of dark green vines and a pair of tight fitting jeans. He looked really handsome and Yuuri couldn’t help but take his time looking him over.

“I could say the same to you. You look really handsome,” Viktor murmured as he drew closer, placing a quick kiss on Yuuri’s on the lips. Yuuri felt his cheeks heat up as pressed back for a moment before pulling away, taking his hand in his. He wasn’t sure when it became the norm for them to kiss, but he still has not gotten used to it.

“Thank you, Viktor… We better head to the restaurant before Phichit comes knocking on my door accusing me of trying to stand him up,” suggested as he tugged at his hand. He followed behind Yuuri willingly, taking note of how his ass looked nice in the pants he was wearing. When he voiced his discovery, Yuuri sputtered as he tugged Viktor in front of him, scolding him for being so blunt about it. He thanked him after.

The ride to their destination was calming, Yuuri leaning his head on Viktor’s shoulder as the two of them struck up a conversation. Much to their despair, the cab driver would add to the conversation at times. They got over it though, feeling content with how their night was looking. After a while they finally arrived to the restaurant. Quickly, they gave the driver his money before climbing out of the car and fixing their outfits. Viktor could tell Yuuri’s nerves were acting up a bit so he took his hand in his, squeezing it before leading him inside. The server looked them up and down before asking if they had a reservation. Yuuri gave him Phichit’s name quickly, glancing around at their surroundings. It was a fairly classy restaurant with grand chandeliers hanging from above, tables covered in a dark red tablecloths, and classical music filling the room. Lucky for them, there wasn’t a dressing code, or their plans would be ruined.

Waving a hand, the server wordlessly instructed them to follow her before walking deeper into the restaurant. They followed her quietly, feeling awkward as they walked past tables full of people. When Yuuri saw Phichit and Seung-gil sitting at the table, speaking lowly to each other he smiled. The pair looked like they enjoyed each other’s company. He almost felt bad for ruining the moment as he greeted his best friend. All of the guilt evaporating when Phichit made a small sound of surprise before jumping and taking Yuuri in his arms. It was a warm hug that made Yuuri’s nervousness melt away. The date would go great because Phichit was such a comforting person, he was almost certain he’d get all of them to get along somehow.

“Oh my gosh you guys both look so good,” Phichit gushed as he took his seat back, looking at Seung for a moment. They seemed to be having a nonverbal conversation as Viktor and Yuuri took their own seats. 

After a pause, Seung-gil turned to the engaged couple, nodding slightly at them. “Hello… Thank you for joining us,” his voice came out low and monotone, yet they both knew he was being sincere.

“It’s our pleasure! Have either of you ever been here because I haven’t and I don’t know where to start,” Yuuri admitted as he glanced at his menu that had too many choices to even begin to look.

“I mean, we are near your hometown, Yuuri. You’d be the one to know,” Seung stated it matter-of-factly, causing Yuuri to nod slowly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“It’s fine that you don’t know,” Phichit added before he took a sip of his water. He glanced over at Viktor who was invested in the menu. Had he been ignoring them this whole time? “Viktor, did you know what you wanted?”

“Hmm.. No sorry, I was trying to hide the fact that I was laughing behind my menu. Seung’s social skills are lacking,” he smiled at the table of eyes now on him. Viktor wasn’t so good either, having no filter at times and holding the desire to be unpredictable.

“Phichit is the only one here with good communication skills,” Yuuri added, shrugging. He had his moments where he could be considered a socialite, but those moments were few and far between. All of them agreed with his statement. Sure Viktor could pretty much talk to anyone in any situation, that didn’t mean he was particularly  _ good  _ at it. It was an interesting start to their date.

When they first received their food, Seung and Yuuri were discussing dogs. It was strange for Yuuri to hear more than a few words come out of Seung, but he appreciated seeing some personality. He wasn’t sure how it started, but it got interesting when the South Korean said something a bit strange.

“I agree that dogs are nice companions… My favorite is Phichit, though,” he stated.

Phichit coughed lightly, covering his mouth as he looked over at Seung. “Are you calling me a dog?” If it didn’t seem like he was actually upset, Seung would have found the question funny.

“Of course not… I was trying to be nice by saying you’re my favorite not-dog companion,” he looked back at Phichit. He blinked blankly before leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “My apologies.”

There was no way Phichit could pout after that, a bright smile as his hand dropped from his mouth. Yuuri gaped at the sight before looking at Viktor, “did Seung-gil just kiss my best friend’s cheek?”

“I’ve seen you kiss Viktor plenty of times, why is it a big deal,” Seung questioned clueless. How was he so dense to his own personality. None of the men thought he’d show affection in front of friends, let alone in public for anyone to see.

“I have always been open with who I am so naturally it’s to be expected that I’d kiss Yuuri,” Viktor leaned over to peck Yuuri’s lips to emphasize his point. “Meanwhile you are more closed off, at least from our experience with you. Hence why that was a shock.” He shrugged slightly before going back to his plate.

The table fell into a silence, but it wasn’t an awkward pause. It was taken advantage of the absence of conversation to enjoy their meal. With time, the four men downed a few glasses of cheap wine as they finished their meals. They continued to warm up to one another, falling into a natural banter which surprised Yuuri. Seung was really letting down his guard, and he decided that it was the alcohol aiding him in that change. Viktor was close to Yuuri’s side, swaying subtly with the music overhead. 

“We should go to a club and get a few drinks,” Viktor murmured. His eyes went around the table to gather responses, “we’re already out and I think our welcome is running out here. Plus I want to dance.” It seemed like the most logical thing to do, none of them seemed to want to end their outing yet anyways.

“You want me to go clubbing,” Seung questioned as he wrapped an arm around Phichit’s shoulders casually, leaning back in his chair. He laughed lightly shaking his head slightly, “why not.”

Phichit and Yuuri exchanged glances before shrugging. “I guess that’d be nice, but I’m not drinking anything else… I don’t want to get drunk,” Yuuri murmured. Phichit rolled his eyes at his best friend, “we’ll see if you stick to that.”

Surprise surprise, Yuuri had more to drink. They went to a local club that Yuuri had heard good things about. It was decent enough, not too crowded and the bartenders didn’t seem like they hated their jobs. The atmosphere was fairly laid back for a club. Currently Yuuri was on the dance floor with Viktor, singing obnoxiously to his fiance as he danced with. Viktor laughed along, enjoying how carefree his lover was. Yuuri’s hands were holding onto Viktor’s, making their hands move in unison. Both of them wore smiles as they twirled and moved around as if no one was watching. Phichit was videotaping the sight to show Yuuri the next morning. What could he say, he enjoyed being right.

“What a good best friend,” Seung nudged Phichit in the side, causing him to set down his phone.

“I won’t post it or anything, I just like having proof I’m right. Especially when it’s with Yuuri,” he smiled brightly before setting his phone down. “Come dance with us?”

Standing from his stool, Seung held out his hand looking expectantly at Phichit. Letting out a small squeak, he took the hand gladly. The couple made their way over to their friends, Phichit starting to get into the music. His hips swayed as he poked Yuuri’s side, causing him release Viktor’s hands and grip onto his best friends. The two started to dance together, laughing at how ridiculous they must look. They moved however they seemed fit, which did not promise an attractive outcome. Either way their lovers looked interested in the sight before them. They stood next to each other, watching their respective partners move. 

When the two realized they had the others’ attentions, they looked at each other mischievously. They wanted to see if they could make them flustered, Viktor had seen Yuuri move in seductively before, but Seung hasn't seen Phichit like that. It made him excited, and Yuuri was glad to play along and try to make Viktor blush a little too. Their movements began to grow more seductive, gripping at each other and glancing back at Viktor and Seung. The two seemed to be fighting whether they wanted to interfere or not, the sight before them making them weak in the knees. After the song ended, the dancers laughed amongst themselves, pulling apart from one another as they smiled at their man. 

Viktor wasted no time as he pulled on Yuuri’s hips, bringing him to closer in order to kiss his lips roughly. After a moment he pulled away groaning, “that was really unfair.”

“You definitely put on quite a show,” Seung nodded in agreement, hand at Phichit’s side. He actually seemed to have a faint blush on his cheeks and the tip of his ears. Phichit decided to point it out loudly, relishing in the fact that he had flustered Mr.Stoic-and-Nothing-Phases-Me. All he had to do was sway his hips a little and he was wrapped around his finger.

Yuuri laughed gently as he hooked his arm with Viktors, “I never thought I’d see you blushing, let alone because of Phichit. The world works in strange ways.” He hummed lowly as he leaned into Viktor, realizing he was fairly tired. “Guys, I think it’s time to turn in…”

Phichit whined for a moment, “I don’t want tonight to end. I love being around all of you.” He started to pout a little before snapping. “We have to take a selfie before we leave too… Need proof that we’re the cutest squad.” He took out his phone, wishing he had brought his selfie stick. Instructing everyone to scrunch together, he took a picture to capture the night. Everyone was smiling in the picture, squeezing against each other contentedly. A new found friendship flourishing between the four ice skaters.

**Author's Note:**

> v&y totally went home to fuck by s&p just went to seung's home to cuddle with his dog and kiss a lil


End file.
